Wish
by Thirteen Little Dreams
Summary: No matter how he looked at it, nothing had really changed. Rated T because of paranoia.


_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing but the ideas. _

_Note: Sorry! I just copy and paste my disclaimers, so if you were confused, this is a _one-shot_. Thank you._

_Take note that this will not make sense unless you've finished/ caught up with Rave Master and Fairy Tail._

_Also, contains spoilers for both Fairy Tail AND Rave Master. Read at your own risk!_

_

* * *

_

He smiled as he watched them. It was year 786. And things still hadn't changed.

Makarov watched his guild grow over the years, but the people who'd caught his eye the most were the people who he'd known only in the last years of _his _life.

That is, the life of the Sword Saint Shiba.

The old man was still the fierce warrior he'd proven to be in the past, but exactly when he'd thought he'd moved on, living his life as Makarov, one of the greatest mages alive and head of the guild Fairy Tail, _those_ people just _had_ to come back into his life.

No matter what he did, he guessed, the past would never die. He was destined to be haunted by it forever.

First to arrive was Reina. He'd never met her personally, but he'd seen her face and actions from Musica's memories when he'd touched the crystal.

Which was how he recognized her within the small fragile body that arrived to the guild with wounds.

She was still missing that eye of hers apparently. Even his elderly friend could not heal it completely.

Musica was next, cool, indifferent...clotheless. The ruckus he made was enough to hide the old man's shock at the pendant hanging around his neck.

It seemed that even in his new life, Musica would never forget Rave and all he owed to Haru despite how much he claimed to hate him.

After all, wasn't that little feud between them about heir elemental specialties?

Even in their new lives, the two were thick as thieves, brothers in all but blood.

Speaking of which, the Rave Master's next on the list, isn't he?

He came unannounced with a sorrowfully determined face as his companions had before him, his tiny body trembling.

Later on, he declare that it was pure ecstasy at finding a place with many strong opponents, but Makarov still knew what he saw that day.

Distrust was clearly planted within that boy.

Did he think that they were going to abandon him as Igneel had?

Over time the feeling of eyes boring into his back had faded, but he wasn't senile yet, he was sure.

Then came Elie...

...No, Reisha.

Beautiful, elegant Reisha.

From the moment he stepped into the doorway, he knew it had to be her.

After all, no one else was that beautiful.

Were he fifty years younger he'd have swept her up where she stood when she entered the guild that day.

Instead he settled for looking cool by giving off an amazing speech.

But still he looked at her everyday with yearning eyes, wishing to go back, back to the Kingdom Wars, back to when Raregroove hated Symphonia, back to when the dancer was his and he, hers.

Perhaps that was why he'd fought so hard when she was being forced home.

It was the same thing all over again- she was being forced to swallow a fate she had no choice in.

He couldn't let it happen again. Not after he'd been given a second chance.

Not just because she was now a nakama, now part of the Fairy Tail family, but because he wanted to give Reisha the freedom he couldn't give back then.

And he could never forget Plue. Plue would be Plue, though when he moved up from being a dog (?) to a Stellar Spirit would be anyone's guess.

There were many others that he hadn't met in his previous life in his guild as well.

Sieg had been reborn. According to Reina, at first, he was as kind as Haru as had made him out to be, but then something went wrong. Horribly wrong.

The look of anguish that contorted her face locked his questions about this man up inside his heart, never to be asked.

Still, he was shocked to learn that Mistgun was of the same soul, just of a different world.

The word mage who constantly had her two admirers at her side was Belnika, Makarov was sure of it.

Let was growing, having gotten over the pain of losing his mentor as Musica did, and was showing great potential in his guild.

Then there was Niebel in the form of a small dragon slayer, still as timid but growing stronger, despite his gender flip.

And Makarov couldn't forget Lucia who had somehow gotten over his destructive urges and had left Phantom...presumably to fight Haru, but still.

And the list grew more and more, until Makarov felt that he could never escape the chains that bound him to the past.

It was, after all, his price for wishing for a miracle.

The miracle that no matter what would happen, they'd all end up with the happiness that they deserve.

"Hey, old man! Isn't there a job _worth_ my talents?"

"Dammit, Natsu! Treat the guild master with respect!"

"Oh? Does someone weaker than me have the right to order me around?"

"Alright, you asked for it!"

"Grey! Put some clothes on!"

"Ack! When'd this happen?"

Makarov looked down at his members, smiling. It was the year 786. In ten minutes, it'd be exactly 721 years since he first met Haru.

No matter how much time passed, no matter how different the circumstances may be, the former Sword Saint realized this.

Nothing had really changed. They were still them, and would probably always be them.

His wish had been granted.

* * *

Typed this up at about 1 AM, so sorry for any mistakes I may have made.

I just finished Rave Master, which I only started reading because I noticed Plue in Fairy Tail (which I'm finally caught up in). THEN I found out that they're by the same person. O.O Hahaha.

So I noticed the similarity in characters, especially near the end.

Even though I have an entirely different theory on the relation between RM and FT, I'm putting this one up because...Yeah. I'm just putting this one up.

By the way, Haru's adventure was from 065 to 067, September 9th.

Natsu mentioned that seven years ago on July 7th, 777, Igneel went missing. Meaning that by that time it was 784 already.

I figured that time would pass by as quickly so it would have to be 786.

Just letting you know that I'm not pulling random numbers out of the air.

Oh! And if you wanna tell me a RM character that you think would reincarnate into a FT character, feel free to tell me. My brain is too fried to bother with that right now. .


End file.
